


Headcanon: Eve Moneypenny’s coping mechanisms

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Bonding, Coping Mechanisms, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Grief, post-istanbul, pre-vauxhall cross bombing, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: After she apparently shot James Bond off a train and sent him plummeting hundreds of feet into a river in Istanbul,  Eve Moneypenny’s coping mechanisms lead her to making somewhat unexpected new friends.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny & Camille Montes, eve moneypenny & felix leiter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Headcanon: Eve Moneypenny’s coping mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for 007 fest 2020's Characters of Color day.

She didn’t know what she was doing, standing at the airport waiting for a woman she’d never met, and a man arriving on a flight a bit later that afternoon.

She’d expected the suspension - they were mandatory after field ops that ended in loss of life. The fact that the death was MI6’s star double-oh agent, by her hand, only meant that there would be no dodging it, or the psych evals that went with it.

She wasn’t surprised by the transfer, either. Bond had always been M’s favorite, for all the old woman would have skinned alive anyone who suggested she had any such thing. It was temporary, she knew. Until M could stand the sight of her, anyway, which meant that ‘temporary’ might last rather a while. 

She refused to crawl into a bottle each evening, after her meetings with psych, and days spent settling into her new role of personal assistant-cum-bodyguard to the Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee. Her coping methods took a different path.

She’d begun looking through old mission reports. Bond’s missions, specifically. 

She didn’t tell psych. She didn’t want to know what they’d think about her interest in getting to know the man she’d killed.

She definitely didn’t want to know what they’d have to say about her reaching out to a pair of people mentioned in some of those reports. They were with sister intelligence agencies, and had worked with Bond on a handful of occasions. More important, they had clearly been James’ friends.

She thought they’d want to know he’d died. She thought they’d want to know _how_ he died.

She thought, perhaps, she would receive their scorn and castigation. They were too professional to do that at MI6, the ostracism of her suspension and transfer notwithstanding - they were polite about it. She thought James’ friends might condemn her. She thought she might deserve it.

She was moved to tears by their responses, and was hard pressed not to cry now, standing at arrivals in Heathrow being wrapped in Camille Montes’ embrace.

She smiled through the tears that did fall when Felix Leiter found them an hour and a half later at an airport cafe, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

She never thought that they might absolve her. She never believed they would become her friends.

She was never more glad to be wrong.


End file.
